In typical PTCA procedures, a guiding catheter is percutaneously introduced into the cardiovascular system of a patient through a vessel and advanced through therein until the distal end thereof is at a desired location in the vasculature. A guidewire and a dilatation catheter having a balloon on the distal end thereof are introduced through the guiding catheter with the guidewire sliding through the dilatation catheter. The guidewire is first advanced out of the guiding catheter into the patient's coronary vasculature and the dilatation catheter is advanced over the previously advanced guidewire until the dilatation balloon is properly positioned across the lesion. Once in position across the lesion, the flexible, expandable, preformed balloon is inflated to a predetermined size with a liquid or gas at relatively high pressures, such as greater than about four atmospheres, to radially compress the arthrosclerotic plaque of the lesion against the inside of the artery wall and thereby dilate the lumen of the artery. The balloon is then deflated to a small profile so that the dilatation catheter may be withdrawn from the patients vasculature and blood flow resumed through the dilated artery.
In angioplasty procedures of the kind described above, there may be injury to or restenosis of the artery, which either necessitates another angioplasty procedure, a surgical by-pass operation, or some method of repairing or strengthening the area. To strengthen the area and help prevent restenosis, a physician can implant an intravascular prosthesis for maintaining vascular patency, commonly called a stent, inside the artery at the lesion. The stent is expanded to a larger diameter for placement in the vasculature, often by the balloon portion of the catheter. Stents delivered to a restricted coronary artery, expanded to a larger diameter by a balloon catheter, and left in place in the artery at the site of a dilated lesion are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,207 to Kreamer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,926 to Derbyshire, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference. Palmaz et al., 156 Radiology 73 (1985) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 describe introduction of a stent over a balloon catheter (incorporated herein by reference). A preferred stent for use with this invention is shown in PCT Application No. 960 3092 A1, published Feb. 8, 1996, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is particularly directed to improved arrangements for releasably covering the ends of the stent to prevent the stent ends from flaring and snagging to better facilitate delivery thereof.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is "prior art" with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. .sctn.1.56(a) exists.